rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Skies
Mia Hinamori (上空, Skies) is a supporting character of the ongoing Striking Bladesseries, created by "XDenshaX" on FanFiction.Net. She currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was suggested as an OC by "SunnyCloudyCtormy." She was among the 10,000 players who were trapped inside when the death game began and is the youngest character in the series. Appearance Mia, or Skies as she is called in game, is a short girl of twelve years with big green curious eyes and short red hair. Her face around her nose is decorated with freckles and her skin is a beachy sand type white. She claims she is not beautiful but people comment on her smile and sunny posture. Her starter's outfit is basic and standard, starting off with a light green long short sleeve shirt with a torso length red sleveless cotton jacket. She had on brown pants and brown boots as her and Simba were in basic clothing. He bottom piece consists of black leggings and boots that come up to her mid shin. She does however, look much older towards the end of SAO. Her hair is grown to past her shoulders and down to her upper back. She sometimes puts it in a ponytail but when in battle she loves to get wild and just for dramatization, she'd rip off the band that held her hair up. Personality Skies is a lighthearted and generally cheerful girl. Sometimes a very childish person she usually gestures with both arms when she tries to explain something, at times putting on acts to actually make the person visualize the picture she's thinking of when she talks. She also enjoy's playing video games, which most girls in her age range consider dull and boring. She is sometimes intentionally naive for her own good, referencing SAO as an "adventurous adventure." rather than what it really is. However, in spite of this, Skies is able to understand and grasp the nature of the dangerous death game she's trapped in and due to her easily being scared, she avoided monster and mob spawning areas for a good 2 months before. Now, that she has the determination to be a top notc frontliner, she's become a heck more serious than before.As she progresses in the game, her mindset slowly starts to shift from being scared to being more determined than most players in the game. She never backs down from a fight, no matter what the cost. If she has a goal, she'll either ask someone for help if she's supposed to go in a group. Or simply go by herself, especially when it has to do with someone she cares deeply about. She fights with purpose and kid-like tenacity that is somewhat admirable in the minds of others. However, when she's usually not in battle, Skies is a completely different person. Usually playing around with her best friend and partner Simba. She's pretty random with basically any and everything. Saying stuff like "I feel so...pie!!!" She'll be the first one to talk to you if you look lonely or out of place. She'll be the odd one out and will be proud of it too. That's who Skies is, caring, random, selfless, and determined, all in one, two if you count SImba. Background Equipment and Items Starter Equipment *Basic Metal Twin Daggers *Leather Breastplate *Health Potions x3 *Teleport Crystals x2 Later Weapons *Artemis's Blessing (End-Game Sword) Later Equipment Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level:' 90 *'HP: '''17800 Skills Buffs One-Handed Straight Sword *'Slant' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally.[6] *'Vertical' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically.[6] *'Horizontal' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally.[6] *'Uppercut''' (上段斬り, Joudan Giri?) - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut.[3] *'Rage Spike' - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *'Sonic Leap' - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. *'Vertical Arc' - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. *'Horizontal Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. *'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. *'Snake Bite' - (2-hit combo) A left and a right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. *Stinging Whip - (1-hit strike) A swift strike to the hands that opens up the opponent. *Steel Bite - (2-hit combo) A hard-hitting and powerful skill that can inflict Bleed. *Rigid Slashes - (3-hit combo) *Slanted Square - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a diamond. *Work It - (5-hit combo) A flurry of precise attacks. Last move can inflict knockback. Familiar Enhancement *Attack - Simba attacks the enemy mercilessly *Defend - Simba defends Skies. *Follow - Simba follows Skies *Flee - Simba flees and hides *Buff - Simba buffs himself and Skies with the set of buffs within the Familiar Enhancement section. * Hunt - Simba chases and pins down whoever he is ordered to hunt. * Track - Simba sniffs the ground, air, or item before tracking the last players to have been there or held them. *Falling Claws - Simba strikes hard with his claws *Full Body - Simba bashes into its opponent with the entirety of its body. *Maul - Simba mauls his opponent mercilessly until told to stop. *Stalk - Simba instinctually cloaks itself within the grass, stalking its enemy. *Prince of Beasts - Increases Simba's and Skies' attack and speed by 15% for 60 seconds with a roar. The roar also stuns nearby enemies. *Mate Pairing - Ables Simba to call on his mate to help him in battle. The tigress aiding the two for a full five minutes before leaving the area. Queen of Beasts *Skies' most poweful skill. She and Simba both roar simutaneously and five more species of the cat family approach them. Including Simba, Skies will then have six different species of the big cat family under her command. Blade Throwing *Single Shot - Throws a single charged knife *Double Shot - Throws two charged knives *Triple Shot - Throws three charged knives *Fanning Shot - Throws 2-3 charged knives fanning out either vertically or horizintally *Piercing Shot - Throws a charged knife that, though takes two seconds longer than single shot to charge, will do 15% more damage *Trick Shot - Throws a maximum of three knives that bounces off a surface and hits target. Depends on trajectory. Quotes Trivia *Skies named her pet tiger Simba, though the original Simba was actually a lion. *Skies is the youngest member of the Remnants of Light. *Skies has been mistaken at times to be Ren's younger sister when the two are together. *Skies' boyfriend, Tokage, is the younger brother of Ren. *Skies affectionately calls Saito Nii-chan/Nii-san and is the only person who can do so within the guild. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Remnants of Light